Cup Lessons
by bookmaniac2013
Summary: Jesse wants Beca to teach him her cup song. What could possibly go wrong? Takes place sometime during the movie. Fun, fluffy antics. Beca/Jesse one shot.


**A/N: ok so there was a request for more beca/jesse fluff, and since i've been getting absolutely clobbered by plot bunnies from this movie, i was more then happy to oblige. plus this one was relatively easy to write so it didn't take long (though it did take longer then i'd hoped). still working on my other stuff, hit a bit of writers block in some but i'm getting there. this is a one shot though so i won't be updating it, so probably don't need to follow it, you won't miss anything. you can follow me though, if you like my stuff, it's always appreciated and even encouraged. as far as the way beca teaches jesse, i just basically wrote how it was explained to me. it took me forever (ok like 5 days) to be able to do the song and the cup at the same time, but at first learning the cup part was hard, so i kinda just winged it for the fic, hope it makes sense :P i also really hope that beca and jesse are more or less in character for this, though i think i made beca a little to...playful idk, but it was necessary for the fic, and i my opinion, if she is comfortable enough to let jesse listen to her mixes, then i think she'd be comfortable to goof around with him too, but that's just me. let me know i love feed back. so enjoy!**

* * *

Jesse sighed as he shelved yet another CD. As far as workdays went, this had been a dull one, with Luke assigning both Beca and him to sorting duty while he locked himself away in his precious sound booth for the rest of the day. Beca was in one of her moods, and was being less then conversational, so Jesse was left with a bottomless crate of music and his thoughts. Fun.

When he heard a quiet humming, Jesse looked up. Across the room, Beca was humming quietly to herself as she mindlessly flipped through a box of CD's. Jesse recognized the tune immediately.

"That's the song you sang for your audition," he said, continuing to work.

She looked up, startled from her daze. "Uh, yeah."

"That was cool, the thing you did with the cup," he told her sliding another album onto a shelf.

"Um, thanks," she said looking back down at her box.

"Think you could teach it to me?"

She looked up with a start. "What?"

"The cup thing, you think you could show me how to do it?" he asked, setting his box down and walking over.

He hopped up on the table, grabbed the cup full of pens that was sitting on the corner, and dumped the contents out. He held the cup out eagerly, looking up at her with those puppy dog eyes he did so well.

She scoffed and pushed the cup down. "You want me to teach you?" she asked incredulously. "Why would you possibly want that?"

"It looks cool," he said simply, fiddling with the cup. "Could be fun at parties, might use it to pick up chicks," he smirked.

"And give me one good reason I should take the time to teach it to you?" she asked putting a hand on her hip.

"Because we're bestest friends, and bestest friends teach their other bestest friends the cool tricks they know with kitchenware."

"Oh really?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he said nodding. "Or, we could go back to stacking Foreigner and Michael Jackson's Greatest – or should I say bestest?" he said nodding towards the box of dusty music.

"Ok, fine," she said taking the cup from him. "But only if you stop saying bestest."

With a grin Jesse slid off the table and stood beside Beca as she demonstrated.

"So, it's really actually pretty simple," she started, placing the cup upside-down on the table. "It's just, clap clap, tap tap tap, clap, grab, move, clap, grab, flip, hit, switch, hand, down," she said, quickly going through the routine.

"Wow. Um, I think I missed a bit of that," Jesse said. "Or most of it. Definitely somewhere inbetween," he nodded.

With a sigh Beca did it again. "Clap clap, tap tap tap," she explained, slower this time. "Clap, grab, move. Then, clap, grab, flip, hit, switch, hand, down."

"Ok, I think I got it," he said taking the cup from her. He tried to do it, but halfway through, she put her hand over his, stopping him.

"No, it's grab, flip, hit, not grab, hit, flip," she corrected, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Right, got it," he said and tried once more, only to mess up again.

Beca shook her head. "Here," she said grabbing another cup off the desk. "Do it with me."

Slowly they went through the routine, over and over and over, for the next half-hour. Jesse slowly improved each round. Sometimes Beca would stand next to him, showing him the moves more times then she could count; sometimes she would stand behind him, her hands over his, guiding them through the motions.

"I'm declaring a break," Beca announced. "I'm starting to lose feeling in my shoulders."

"I could help with that," Jesse offered.

"Um, pass," she said, grabbing her bottle of water from the table. He turned his cup right side up and held it up. She rolled her eyes and poured him some.

"Well, that was fun," Jesse said finishing his cup.

Beca took another swig and sighed. "Yeah. I don't get it, most people have it down by now."

"Oh, you mean like this?" Jesse said executing the whole routine perfectly.

Beca stared at him awestruck. "What the heck?"

"You're just such a good teacher," Jesse grinned, backing away slowly.

"Did you even need my help?" she asked following after him.

"Yes," he said still grinning. "A little. Ok, maybe only a tiny bit, or not."

"You. Little. Weirdo," she said poking him in the chest, trying to sound angry, but failing miserably.

"Hey, in my defense I saved us from hours of mind melting CD stacking. You should be thanking me," he joked. "You're head probably would have imploded, like Raiders of the Lost Ark style, if I hadn't done something," he said holding up his hands in defense as Beca got closer.

"You think you're so clever, don't you Mr. Hot shot."

"Well - " he started, grinning mischievously, but was cut off.

"You know what I think?" she dangerously, closing the space between them until they were merely inches apart.

"I – I have no idea," he said trying to look innocent.

"I think you need a cool off!" she said quickly, and dumped the remainder of her water bottle over his head.

"Oh, that is so not – get back here!" he exclaimed brushing the water from his hair and lunging after a retreating Beca.

He chased her around the studio, pivoting around shelves and sliding over tabletops. Eventually he managed to grab her from behind. He lifted her up, carrying her kicking across the room.

"No, no put me down!" she laughed, hitting at his arms around her waist.

"Oh no, you are so going to pay for that!" he said, but put her down when Luke stuck his head out the door of the booth.

"Oi, get back to work you two," he called disapprovingly. "I'm not paying you to flirt."

Once Luke disappeared into the booth again, Jesse turned back to Beca and said, "He realizes we're not getting paid at all right?"

They both burst out laughing.

* * *

**How'd i do? were they in character? did you really like it? review, let me know!**


End file.
